


The Photo Strip

by ItFeelsLikeHome



Series: Witnessing Robron [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Photographs, photo booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeHome/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeHome
Summary: Victoria sees Robert with a huge grin on his face and goes to investigate what he has been looking at.Victoria's POV about Robron when Robert was still living at Keepers Cottage in 2016.No current Vic here.  Old, fab Vic only.





	The Photo Strip

There had been a gooey, saccharine-sweet grin on his face, pearly whites dazzling on display and mouth parted so wide that she knew it had to be about Aaron. When it came to Robert and that goofy smile, that was abnormal in comparison to the smile he used for everyone else, it always seemed to be about Aaron. She’d never seen him so infatuated with another person before. And watching them together - observing their gentle voices reserved for each other when they thought nobody else was in earshot, the loving glances that should only last for seconds but seemed to last for days with the intensity that was behind them - she knew that they were in love. 

So when she caught Robert in Keepers Cottage grinning like a lead in a 1950s musical, well, she knew what it was about. Whatever he was staring at, rubbing his fingers over, as soon as she spoke with her, ‘Hey, Rob. What you looking at there?’ he stashed it inside a novel he had been in the middle of reading before abandoning the settee. 

‘I’m off to meet Aaron.’

Victoria had to bite her lip from smirking, as she noted Robert’s smile became wider when Aaron’s name rolled off his tongue. He really was a smitten kitten. She had never seen her brother so buoyant, eager and completely head-over-heels in love with someone in the way he was towards Aaron. 

Who would have thought it? Robert and Aaron? 

‘Ah, right. Do you fancy meeting in the pub later for tea?’

‘I don’t know what I’m doing with Aaron yet. I thought we might head into town for a meal.’

It was always about Aaron. It would always be about Aaron. 

Vic tried to feign hurt, but she couldn’t muster up the energy to take offence with her brother when he was this happy. ‘Ah, right. See you later then.’

When he had left the cottage, she rushed to the book he’d placed on the coffee table and fanned it open, musing at what wonders might fall out. 

A photo strip floated to the carpet. One it looked like was from the local photo booth in Hotten. It was a thin strip with six different pictures on. While the pictures must have been taken in the last few weeks, it had been thumbed quite a lot as the strip was starting to curl at the edges. 

Glancing over the pictures, Vic felt like she was getting a glimpse of their relationship behind closed doors and even though she knew she shouldn’t take a peek, the way Robert had hidden the strip made her nosey. Despite her better judgement, she knew her eyes had to pore over them. 

The first picture showed a straight faced Aaron obviously being coerced into posing for the pictures. But next to him was a smiling Robert - effervescent with love and happiness. Sometimes Aaron was a mardy grump, but she knew he had a good heart and could see why Robert might be attracted to him. 

The next picture was more playful and showed happiness on both their faces in their beaming smiles that weren’t for the camera, but for each other. Robert’s hands were pinching underneath Aaron’s armpits in a tickle, whilst Aaron was trying to shrug it off and pretend it wasn’t having an impact on him. Victoria suspected that with the way Aaron was laughing that he was failing and was extremely ticklish in that area, which of course her brother would know. Over-flowing from the picture she could see their undenying chemistry - the way they seemed to spark and fizzle just for each other. Their eyes lit up when they were in each other’s company and the picture displayed that to its full force. 

The third picture felt like it was a tender moment just before they both got frisky. They were staring into each other’s eyes, lost in their shared gaze, total look of adoration on both their faces. 

Probably having only one thing on their mind if the fourth picture was anything to go by. That fourth picture was showing a quick peck that they were sharing as their lips came together, pursed and just barely touching. 

The fifth picture was obviously further on in their snogging session as Robert’s right hand was on Aaron’s neck, pulling him in, while Aaron’s hands were in Robert’s hair grasping at tufts, as their lips clashed, pressed together. Looking at their faces, Victoria could see that their kisses were euphoric. Both eyes closed, no pain or worry on either face, and pure pleasure when just touching your boyfriend could give you the power to float on a higher plane. 

The final picture at first looked a bit uneven as every picture above it contained both Aaron and Robert. However, at a glance Robert was sat on his own in the centre of the frame instead of where he had been in the left hand side of it. His gaze wasn’t even at the camera because his head was tilted up, chin in the air, and pure elation on his face. In fact, she was sure what that face meant and eww…

She now knew why Aaron wasn’t in the frame. She knew what Aaron had been doing and in public of all places, where anybody could walk past and hear them. Or even worse, see them at it. See where Aaron’s mouth was. They were bloody shameless. Her and Adam would never do it in a photo booth. 

Now it all made sense why Robert had been so intent on hiding the pictures when that one frame could potentially embarrass both of them, if the wrong hands came across it. 

As if on cue, the front door was unlocked and opened. Vic quickly stashed the photo strip back into the book before sitting on the settee, picking up a magazine from the table and pretending to read it. It could have been Robert, Adam or Andy but since she knew her husband and Andy had gone to the farm early that morning to help Moira out, it must be Robert back. She had to physically tell her lips and face not to give her away when Robert came into the front room. 

‘What’s up, Rob?’ she asked looking up from the magazine in her hand. 

He scanned the room until his eyes laid on the book, flipping through it until he found the photo strip. ‘Oh, I just forgot something.’

‘Anything important?’ she asked. 

His eyes glanced over the pictures, grin itching at the corner of his mouth, before giving his sister his full attention. 

‘Hhmm. I better go. I’m late for meeting Aaron.’

‘Oh, you better not be late. You never know what his mouth might do to you if you came late.’

She had never witnessed her brother with the deer caught between the headlights look, but it lasted for a few seconds before his face broke into a smile - the same one that was on hers. 

‘Oh, the shame Robert. The shame.’

And after he put the strip in his wallet, he hurried out of the house before either of them could say anything else. 

Knowing about her brother’s sex life was a step too far. But at least he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or feedback would be greatly appreciated. :-)


End file.
